Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov (Russian: Дмитрий Раскалов) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto IV Era and the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. Moti Margolin provides the voice of Dimitri. Biography Dimitri was born in 1969 in Russia and fought in the Soviet Army during the Cold War as early as 1987, where he befriended Mikhail Faustin. They later spent time in a Siberian prison together, where Mikhail (who is much more aggressive and muscular) protected Dimitri from abuse by other inmates. They have matching tattoos on the palms of their hands, which means that they are "brothers". After the war, they began criminal activity in Russia, where they were both "selling hash to tourists in Red Square" and Dimitri was convicted of murder at least twice. In the mid 90s, he "exploited a loophole in the US immigration treaty" to move to Liberty City, as did Mikhail. Mikhail moved with his wife and young daughter, while Dimitri remained single his whole life. Dimitri was arrested in 1998 and 2000 for extortion and hijacking, respectively. In following years, Mikhail's addictions to alcohol and cocaine caused his anger and paranoia to spiral out of control. Dimitri abused painkillers, but remained calm. While Mikhail had taken to an extreme level of violence, even by organized crime standards, Dimitri favored reasoning with people to maximize profits (although he could still intimidate people if necessary, as seen in Do You Have Protection?), telling Mikhail time and time again that they had to "play by the rules". Dimitri first met Niko Bellic when he and his cousin Roman were kidnapped and interrogated for killing Mikhail's employee Vlad Glebov in the mission Uncle Vlad. Dimitri wanted to have Niko and Roman killed, however Mikhail thought it better to have Niko begin working for them, Dimitri agreed. After Mikhail had shot Roman in the stomach Dimitri shows a kind gesture in having Roman's wounds stitched, he smugly tells Niko that the situation is "a problem for you and your cousin, not me", which foreshadows his betrayal. Later on, Mikhail orders Niko to kill Lenny Petrovic, the son of the country's most powerful Russian mobster Kenny Petrovic, because Mikhail has a vague, unfounded suspicion that Lenny is a snitch. Dimitri tries to reason with Mikhail, saying Lenny Petrovic is dating his cousin, but to no avail. Later, Dimitri meets with Niko privately, claiming that Kenny Petrovic would spare them both if Niko were to kill Mikhail. It's possible that Dimitri lied, but Niko seems to have never gotten any trouble from Petrovic as promised. When Niko was supposed to collect his payment, Dimitri revealed that he was allied with Ray Bulgarin, who employed Niko as a human trafficker across the Adriatic Sea until he blamed him for a sinking ship. Niko escaped with the aid of his friend "Little" Jacob Hughes, but failed to kill Dimitri or Bulgarin -- both would continue to pursue Niko from then on. The same day, his cousin Roman's apartment building and taxi depot were burned down. After they went into hiding in Bohan, he discovered that Roman still frequented a gambling den in Broker; Dimitri was owed an unspecified amount of money from a Lost Brotherhood associate Ashley Butler and used this to his advantage, sending two henchmen to her place, and convincing Lost MC Vice Presidant Johnny Klebitz to kidnap Roman to try to lure Niko to his death, but Niko successfully rescued his cousin and Johnny was left in the dark as to why he had to execute the kidnapping. In the next month or so, Dimitri allied himself with Italian mob boss Giovanni Ancelotti to profit from mafia rackets. His first action was to extort deputy mayor Bryce Dawkins to help them control construction unions, blackmailing with knowledge of his gay affair with Bernie Crane. Coincidentally, Niko was an old friend of Bernie's and stopped the blackmailers. Niko then allied himself with Jon Gravelli and destroyed their shipment of cocaine. Death At the end of the game, Dimitri offered to buy heroin from Jimmy Pegorino, who had Niko working for him at the time. Pegorino was made aware of their feud, but still asked Niko to participate in the deal. The player is then given the choice of whether Niko will participate in the deal and be paid, or rebel and kill Dimitri. Dimitri is killed by Niko in either scenario. *'Deal:' Dimitri was to collect heroin and and sell it to a third party, who would in turn pay Niko and Phil Bell. Dimitri betrays Niko as expected, while Niko and Phil must fight their way to the money and escape the compound. The very next day Niko's cousin Roman was getting married, and Dimitri sent a hitman to kill Niko. He accidentally killed Roman in the struggle, after which Niko swore revenge on Dimitri more than ever. After Niko and Little Jacob find Dimitri and Pegorino at an Alderney Casino, Dimitri kills Pegorino to claim all the profit for himself. Niko finally kills Dimitri on Happiness Island. *'Revenge: '''Niko immediately kills Dimitri on the Platypus tanker ship, ironically the same ship that brought Niko to Liberty City. As a result, Pegorino loses most of his money and influence, and personally attempts to kill Niko at his cousin Roman's wedding. He accidentally kills their family friend Kate McReary, after which Niko swears revenge. He tracks Pegorino to the exact same casino and also kills him on Happiness Island. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? (Partial-Boss) *Final Destination *Rigged to Blow *The Master and the Molotov (Boss) *Russian Revolution (Boss; Betrayal) *Roman's Sorrow (Post-mission phone call) *Hostile Negotiation (Voice) *Union Drive (Post-mission phone call) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Post-mission phone call) *If the Price is Right (On the Phone, Deal) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Killed, Deal) *A Dish Served Cold (Killed, Revenge) '''The Lost and Damned' *Roman's Holiday (Partial-Boss; Mentioned) LCPD database record Surname: Rascalov First Name: Dimitri Age: 39 Place of Birth: Russia Affiliations: *Known associate of Mikhail Faustin. *Linked to Russian Organized Crime Syndicates throughout Liberty City. Criminal Record: *1998 - Extortion *2000 - Hijacking Notes: *Prior murder convictions in Russia. *Exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the mid 90s. *Believed to be the right hand man of Mikhail Faustin, the Russian national in control of organized crime in the Hove Beach area. *Reported dealings with Russian mobster Kenny Petrovic and members of the Ancelotti Crime Syndicate. Murders commited *Jimmy Pegorino (Deal Ending) Trivia *Dimitri is a Russian name, but not spelled correctly. A more exact transcription for the name is Dmitri or Dmitry. In fact, Dimitri is variant of Dmitriy and using the Church Slavic spelling(see Behind the Name and Wikipedia). *During the game's final battle in A Revenger's Tragedy, Dimitri has 100% body armor as well as 200% health, allowing him to sustain about 3 times as much damage as a standard enemy. He is also armed with a Carbine Rifle. If the Revenge path is chosen, he will not have the extra health and only have a Sub Machine Gun. *Like many other characters, Dimitri features distinctive models for cutscenes and in-game sequences. However, Dimitri's in-game model is inconsistent with that of the cutscenes in that his tie is fused with his shirt and textured to match its color, when cutscenes depict his tie is pink and capable of swinging in motion. Despite these differences, the shape of the "fused" tie can still be seen on Dimitri's in-game model, particularly during "A Dish Served Cold". After Niko has executed Dimitri in this mission however, the tie does not appear on Dimitri's corpse. The frame of his glasses is also different: Black in cutscenes and yellow in-game. *Dimitri's cousin was a girlfriend of Lenny Petrovic before his death. This is probably the reason why Dimitri could make a deal with Kenny Petrovic after Mikhail Faustin's hit. *As the story progresses, a Weazel News report on the radio will say that Russian businessman Dimitri Rascalov was held by police but released without charges though this event has nothing to do with the story, although it does show that the police suspect him or know what he's up to and that he knows how to cover his tracks. *If the Revenge option is taken, Dimitri is the one of the two antagonists not to be killed in the final mission. The other being GTA Advance's Vinnie *Dimitri, like Massimo Torini, Ray Bulgarin and Jimmy Pegorino is one of the four antagonists of the entire GTA series who is not seen in the introduction cutscene for their respective game. *Dimitri seems to have become very powerful after taking control of Faustin's gang as he has managed to set up numerous drug operations in Charge Island and Alderney and has become a serious problem for various powerful criminals and politicians, such as Jon Gravelli, Bobby Jefferson and Bryce Dawkins. *Dimitri was probably born or lived in Moscow, as he says in "Do You Have Protection?": "...Or selling hash to tourists at Red Square." *During the mission "Hostile Negotation," Dimitri will send a picture to Niko of Roman tied up to a chair with a shotgun pointed at his head, to which Niko will respond with: "You've crossed the line, Dimitri!" Gallery DimitriRascalov-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Dimitri Rascalov. Murders committed *Jimmy Pegorino (Deal only); killed because Dimitri didn't work so hard to "share the spoils of a victory" in A Revenger's Tragedy. de:Dimitri Rascalov es:Dimitri Rascalov fi:Dimitri Rascalov fr:Dimitri Rascalov nl:Dimitri Rascalov pl:Dimitri Rascalov sv:Dimitri Rascalov Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri